Somewhere, a Field of Roses
by Dust Bunny Of Doom
Summary: Cassandra, Remus's cousin, has plenty of friendship, but no one truly loves her. When she does find love, it may have some unexpected and far reaching consequences.
1. Daisy Amongst the Roses

A/N: I haven't updated this story for over a year ducks flying objects and for that I apologize. I am sincerely going to try to keep this going. So I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and of course…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein, only Cassandra.

She was not lonely. She was not disliked. She was in no way excluded from any social circle she could possibly want to be in. But she was a daisy amongst the roses. The gardener adored her, thought her quite genial. The warmth of the gaze of those that slowly perused the garden was no less loving on her than on any of the others that grew around her. But when a star struck lover searched for the perfect blossom to give his beloved, his hand never stopped by her bloom. It went straight to her neighbor, one of the roses whose fire-wrought color was the symbol of love. When it came to that sort of affection, all her cordiality suddenly lost its value. Many valued her friendship. None valued her love. And so I say, she was a daisy amongst the roses, whom fate had dealt a different card. Not a better card, but she earnestly wished the king of hearts had been placed in her own hand.

CassandraPrewett sat on the verdant lawn on the Hogwarts grounds, overlooking the lake. She sat amid a flock of seventh years, centered by the infamous James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. The later called out, "Oy, Cassandra pass the fizzing whizzbies, there's a good lass." Rolling her eyes she grabbed the bag and chucked it over her shoulder to the boorish boy, her elder by one year.

"Next time get off your fat arse and get it yourself," Cassandra called back to him playfully. "Olivia, you finished that Potions essay yet?"

Olivia nodded and Remus quipped, "Meaning may you copy it?"

"No, of course not, dear cousin. I wouldn't _dream_ of copying. You should know that I am above that," she said in mock offense, and then began twirling her finger around a strand of raven hair, "I wanted to rephrase it." Remus laughed, his flashing gray-green eyes matching Cassandra's own.

"Always so honest, my Cassie," he said sarcastically.

"Of course, cousin dearest", she crooned playfully and turned to talk to Lily, but stopped short when she saw that Lily was busy flirting with James. Sighing, she got up and walked over to where Sirius was resting on the grass lazily looking at the Giant Squid who was slowly swimming across the lake and plopped down. "Hey, Sirius," she said, grabbing a chocolate frog from the large pile of sweets that was lying nearby.

" 'Sandra," He said looking over at her. "So, how's Olive doing?" he said with a sly smile. Everyone knew that Sirius had recently turned his eye to Cassandra's friend Olivia. And it was also obvious that Olivia had a favored view of Black, since she never usually joined Cassie when she hung out with her cousin and her other friends.

"She's doing fine, why don't you ask her yourself? She's sitting right over there, talking to Remus," Sirius did a very false act ask if he had not noticed the beautiful girl sitting a few yards away. His face gained an air of indifference.

" Thanks, Cassandra, I didn't see her." He got up and slowly strolled over to Olivia, sitting down next to her and pretending to have the intent of discussing charms class with Lupin. Remus, getting the idea that Sirius wanted to have a "deep and meaningful discussion" with Olive rose and walked over to his cousin.

"What did you say to him?" he asked with mild interest.

Cassandra laughed and crossed her legs. "I just threatened to injure his pride past the usual point of damage."

Remus raised one golden eyebrow and smiled. "I have to go finish my Transfiguration essay. Do you want to come up?"

"No, I think I will stay here a bit," she decided. "Have fun," she spent as much time outside as possible and wanted to further take advantage of the beautiful weather. With a last smile he turned and strode up the hill towards the castle, which had lost its usual somber appearance in the bright afternoon sun. Turning from her cousins retreating form she looked about at the friendly faces that surrounded her. For the moment, she could observe them without interruption, as they all were preoccupied with each other.

Sirius's plan seemed to have worked effectively as Olive was flushing a bright claret and giving him sidelong looks under her lashes. He was animatedly telling her a story, which Cassandra guessed probably involved Sirius being charming or brave. Olive was giggling. _There you go Sirius. You knew you could get her if you tried. But you didn't have to try very hard. What girl can resist you? Well, you yourself said I was the only girl that could be your friend and not fall hopelessly in love with you._ She chuckled softly to herself. He had proclaimed that one day as they were walking to lunch and a group of giggling fourth years had passed.

She turned to Lily. She was busy snogging James. That was no surprise there. When were those two _not_ flirting or snogging. It was likely that they only took a break for food, sleep, and of course, James must attend Quiditch practice and games. Cassandra knew Lily was in the stands watching adoringly even then. Lily was a very nice girl, but ever since she had started dating Potter Cassie could hardly stand her. She thought James to be an arrogant prat, and some other things she dare not say around Lily or any of the Marauders. It bothered her to divulge in that area, as she was prone to be angry that such a great git could turn a strong girl like Lily to putty, so she changed her attention to the last Marauder.

Where was Peter? He could usually be found haunting the footsteps of James, Sirius, or Remus. _He must have followed Remus up to the common room._ She suddenly pitied him. He was not truly loved by anyone, his friends included. Cassandra halted for a second, having finished a slow perusal of her companions. _Ah, sweet love, _she thought to herself, _am I the only one here who hasn't lost all awareness of the world around me to focus on a sweetheart? _Cassandra sighed deeply. That sarcastic little voice in her head was an amusing confidant in the little time she was left to herself. A breeze leapt over the lake to entwine itself in her robes. A shiver ran down her spine and she decided she would take Remus up on his offer of joining him in the common room. She suddenly longed for the comfort of her favorite chair near the fire, in the companionship of her cousin.

She rose, unnoticed by the couples, and headed up towards the castle.

The portrait hole swung open, and Remus looked up to see Cassandra walk in. _Cassie's in an off mood,_ he noted, as the girl strode over towards the chair that was her favorite, near the fire and where he himself was perched, his lap full of parchment and a textbook. She sat down, in a rather disconsolate fashion, and began to ask something of the flames with a steady stare. "What does the fire know that it is withholding from you, Cassie?" his inquiry was spoken with a sort of gentleness that could not be found between any relatives less close than the girl and her lycanthropic cousin.

Cassandra was slightly startled by this probe, and her face rose quickly to meet the older boy's gaze. He could see confusion beneath the shadowy depth of her gaze. Did she not know of her own trouble? With an expression of perplexity she slowly answered, "I . . . I'm not sure," and she did not know. "I just felt like I very much wanted to sit near the fire with you…where is Peter?" Now it was Remus's turn to be perplexed. Cassandra had always shown Peter a mild disinterest, at most. And now, was it possible her problems were rooted with the boy?

Cassandra rose and walked over to Remus's chair, sat down next to him and gave him a tight hug. Lupin was suddenly reminded of a time when Cassie had been eight. The event that would plague him forever had just occurred, and it had been deemed unfit to inform his younger cousin of it. But Cassandra had overheard her mother and aunt speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen. Remus had been sitting in the garden feeling desolate. Cassie had walked up to him, pulled him into a trusting embrace, and kissed him on the cheek. It took no words. He understood that she knew, but that her trust and love for him had not wavered.

"I am going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She rose and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Remus half turned, as if to say something to the girl. She was already gone.

Review!

This is my first fic, so flame if you must but I would appreciate constructive criticism or praise (if I warrant it…)


	2. And the Sun Set Forth the First Bud

A/N: Sorry it's short. Please review, I really appreciate the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, or industry. Hogwarts and the characters are J.K.'s but Cassie is mine! But I am one of the sorry sops who sign her paychecks. Why does the series have to be so good!

And the Sun Set Forth the First Bud

Cassandra descended the stairs of the girl's dormitories looking like a calm sea to a weary sailor. She spotted her cousin by the door and flashed him a quick smile. For the entire world, it seemed like the hurricane of the night before had never disturbed their quiet sea. She walked straight towards Peter, who was silently observing James and Sirius's wizard chess game. "Good morning, Peter," the boy's face expressed the shock that she was paying him attention that Remus had felt the night before. She seated herself opposite him on a stool.

"H-Hello, Cassandra," he looked up perplexedly at Lupin who had been watching the scene from behind a book in the opposite corner of the common room. Lupin quickly shifted his gaze to his book so that Peter could not catch his eye.

"How are you? I'm starved. Would you like to come down to breakfast?"

Peter looked a bit shell-shocked by her barrage of conversation, "Sure." Sirius looked up at Cassie, having just won the chess game.

"Did I hear breakfast? I'm coming too," he rose and stretched. "You coming, Moony?" Remus nodded.

"I am going to wait for Lily, I'll see you later" James offered. Sirius smiled wickedly.

"Must have our morning snog, mustn't we James?" James looked at his hand.

"Now, Padfoot, try to not burst with jealousy because you can't keep a girl as long as I can."

Sirius guffawed as he stepped through the portrait hole.

Cassandra was seated across from Peter at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. A few seats down Remus and Sirius were in a deep discussion on Quiditch strategy. "So, Peter, how are you?" Cassandra searched to find common ground so she could converse with the boy, and it was proving to be quite a task.

"Fine," he said and relief dawned on his face as he looked just over her shoulder. Cassandra looked behind her to try and spot what Peter was looking at. A bunch of Ravenclaws laughing at a joke just told by a lanky chestnut haired sixth year; a Slytherin boy strode past, a group of Hufflepuff first years giggled as they mobbed by.

"Peter," the crisp voice flowed from the lips of the fifth year Slytherin boy. He did not stop, but kept striding by, as if he had not said anything to the Gryffindor boy at all.

"R-Regulus," What was this? Why would a Slytherin greet a Gryffindor like this? It was like to a cat purring and coddling a hatchling. And Peter was very like a hatchling, small and defenseless, always seeking under the shelter of the eagles of their flock, James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Who was that Slytherin, Peter?" Cassandra questioned.

"Regulus, he's a fi-fifth year," and, unexpectedly, he added, " I'm going to the library this afternoon, you can come if you like," Cassandra was slightly taken aback, but she had accomplished her goal. She had suddenly seemed to be able to form some sort of bridge to connect her with the older boy.

"Sure, I need to work on my transfiguration essay," she said, favoring him with the warmth of her smile. Peter felt his own lips twitch into a small grin. Somewhere inside his soul she had shed some small warmth; there he felt a bud begin to unfold.

Review!

Sorry it is short, I have been bad and not updating so I thought I had better give you that. I promise chapter three will have more!


End file.
